Pam Misbehaves at Yin Yang Garden (Thevideotour1's version)
Pam Misbehaves at Yin Yang Garden is the 23rd episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 6, 1993. Plot Pam Cast *Pam (Stephanie Sheh) *Samantha (Deedee Magno) *Matt (Justin Wong) *Otis (Jackie Chan) *Miriam (Joen Chen) *Owner of Yin Yang Garden #1 (Ryouichi Fujimoto) *Owner of Yin Yang Garden #2 (Haruto Shigeta) *Owner of Yin Yang Garden #3 (Toshiyuki Endo) *Eileen the Waitress at Yin Yang Garden (Karen Lau) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Antonio (Emilio Estevez) *Ariel (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Erica (Bonnie Hunt) *Lionel (George Clooney) Music Used *Bill Conti - Heroin Shoot Out (Heard once when Pam gets angry about Alan Tam and destroys Yin Yang Garden) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Pam flips the table over) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in a low volume during the Yin Yang Garden scene) Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *Otis: Pam, come downstairs. *Pam: (comes downstairs) What is it, mom and dad? *Otis: Tonight, we're going to Yin Yang Garden for dinner. *Pam: What's that, a fancy Asian restaurant? *Miriam: Yes, Pam. It is a fancy Asian restaurant? *Matt: I wish we could go there again tonight! *Miriam: We could. *Otis: And Pam, we want you to be on your best behavior when we get there. Now let's get ready to go. Quote 2: *(wipes to just a sign that says "Yin Yang Garden" in English and Chinese. Then, it zooms out to reveal the whole thing) *(wipes to Pam and her family outside Yin Yang Garden) *Otis: 哇！好靚呀！(which means "Wow! It's gorgeous!") *(cuts to shots of inside of Yin Yang Garden) *Pam: Oh, my God. Not again. *Miriam: C'mon, Pam. Get into the restaurant. *Pam: All right. I guess I've no choice but to go in there. *(Pam and her family go in there) *Matt: Oh, boy! I'm starving! *Samantha: Me, too! *Otis: Okay, kids. We're gonna get a table. *Owner at Yin Yang Garden #1: Hello。歡迎來到陰陽園。(which means "Hello. Welcome to Yin Yang Garden.") *Otis: 你好。我哋要張有五個座位嘅枱。(which means "Hi. We would like a table with 5 seats.") *Owner at Yin Yang Garden #1: 即刻上嚟。(which means "Coming right up.") Quote 3: *(wipes to Pam and her family at the table) *Pam: Dad, I've been Yin Yang Garden many times. *Otis: You have. You've been there since you were little. *Pam: But I'm not eating here again. Why can't I have McDonald's? *Miriam: Because your dad and I don't want McDonald's so he chose Yin Yang Garden instead. *Otis: Yeah. McDonald's is not healthy. Yin Yang Garden will help you grow big and strong. *Pam: (sighs) Whatever. *Eileen the Waitress at Yin Yang Garden: (enter the table) Hello。我叫Eileen，今晚我會做你條女侍應。我可以您點菜嗎? (which means "Hello. My name's Eileen and I'll be your waitress this evening. May I take your order?") Quote 4: *Owner at Yin Yang Garden #3: 請注意。歡迎我哋嘅特邀歌手，香港歌手譚詠麟！(which means "May I have your attention, please? Let's welcome our special guest singer, Alan Tam of Hong Kong!") *(music starts to the Alan Tam song, "紅塵歲月") *(Alan Tam enters the stage) *(all customers (except Pam) cheering) *Pam: Alan Tam?! Please, no! *Alan Tam: (singing into the microphone on a stand) 回頭看紅塵歲月。似個戲班劇場。人潮裏隨時揭幕，碰上對手極強。 *Samantha: Pam, aren'tcha gonna eat your dinner? Pam? *Alan Tam: (singing) 只需轉換對白。 *Samantha: You okay? *Alan Tam: (singing) 剪輯了夢和淚，妄想加理想。 *(Pam's anger increasing) *Alan Tam: (singing) 前塵裏，情和往事滿佈你的印象。 *Pam: SHUT UP!!! GET OFF THE STAGE!!! YOU SUCK!!! FUCK YOU, ALAN!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!! NO ONE LIKES YOUR SONGS!!! *Samantha: Pam, shut the hell up! Alan Tam's awesome! *Pam: THAT'S IT!!! I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERTYHING!!! *(the customers run out of Yin Yang Garden, screaming) *(Pam flips the table over. She then punches Daniel in the face) *Daniel: OWW!!! *(Pam then hits Daniel's friends) *Daniel's friends: OWW!!! *Samantha: HOW RUDE!!! *(Pam punches Samantha in the stomach) *Alan Tam: 做咩呀你！(which means "What are you doing?") *(Pam punches Alan Tam in the face) *Alan Tam: 哎吔！ Quote 5: